Shitty Life Of Leah Clearwater
by rainingstars123
Summary: Leahs been in love with Jacob since Sophomore year but now she is done with him toying with her feeling. Jacob realizes what he's done and asks Leah for a date but now it looks like he might have competition. When did Leah's life turn into a Television worthy drama!


**New story! its not Beta'd cuz i don't bother with that crap. So Tell me what you think guys! hope you like.**

**oh and if you are a fan then please go to my profile and see the new Poll I put up on if I should write a rated M story! Thanks.**

* * *

I've had my eye on Jacob Black for quite some time now. Ever since I saw him in the cafeteria getting his food and it has me stop and stare. I know, how lame of me. For months and months I would be a by stander, too shy to ever peep a word to him. Until one day my then best friend told me that she thought he was cute and wanted his number. Thats when the daydreams of me and Jacob came crashing down. Kendall texted me the night before she had a Biology field trip.

**Hey u know that guy we always see at lunch? Jacob? I think I like him, can you get his number for me?**

I also remember accidently burning my wrist with the curling iron after I read that text. I felt devistated. My best friend likes the guy I've been swooning over and she wants _me_ to get his number for her! Thats when I decided to lock my feelings for Jacob into a small box and throw away the key. I thought that maybe Kendall needed this, after all she did just break up with her long time boyfriend last month, so she's finally getting out there! She needs Jacob more than I do. Sure, I went through that relationship with Sam Uley the year before I saw Jacob and he's been the only one I've taken a interest in since Sam but Kendall needed him more I thought.

After I curled my hair the night before I ran to my closet and tried to figure out what to wear when I first got to speak to Jacob. The next day I was in the lunch line, butterflies swimming all around my stomach and I see Jacob standing farther ahead of me talking to some guys. Once we're in the Cafeteria I go for the kill. I went up to Jacob and said.

"Hi, uh this is going to sound really strange but my friend wants your number." I will never forget how scared I felt.

"Okay. uhm." Jacob was most likely shocked on how forward I was. I don't blame him, I just blurted it out there. He stands in front of me with that smirk I've seen a million times before from a distance but that time it was directed for me. "Whose your friend?" He asked, raising his right brow.

"Kendall. She said she has English with you?" I sure as hell hope I'm right or else this would be totally embarrassing.

"Oh yeah, I know Kendall. Why isn't she asking for my number?" He asks.

"Oh because she's on a field trip today, so here I am." I raise my arms at my sides.

"Well here." He then reached over and grabbed my phone from top of my binder. He then inserts his number and hands it back to me. "There you go."

"Thanks."

"No problem." He says and we both walk seperate ways. I then remembered that I didn't ask for his name just to seem like I didn't know it.

"Wait!" I spin around, my hair fanning around myself like a idiot most likely. Jacob turns to me.

"Whats your name?"

"Jacob." He smiles, I nod and turn again, walking away. I then texted the number to Kendall and deleted the number so I wasn't tempted to use it.

The day after Kendall told me he was a boring texter and that she was over him, having me look at their conversation. He never had a girlfriend, never been kissed and when Kendall asked if he wanted to date, he said no because he didn't find the right girl. I was relieved to hear about Kendall being over him. But since that day of talking to him, he would recognize me in the halls and smile followed by a nod or hi. Totally brightened up my days.

Months later Kendall and I weren't friends anymore due to her laughing at me when I got hurt and pulled a ligament on stage practicing a dance routine. She never even helped me when I was hoping down the stairs to the locker rooms. I was pissed and had to stay in crutches for a week.

I had a new friend named Ariel and she knew all about my crush on Jacob so one day when we found him eating alone in the cafeteria she pulled me into sitting with him and then we all became friends, eating together on a daily basis. Then I remember him grabbing my cellphone and telling me to text him when I was bored. I was squealing inside and so was Ariel beside me. Jacob and I would innocently flirt over text. Then all too soon summer came and I was annoyed at him becuase I would tell him I missed him but he would change the subject, so I just stopped texting him all together. I got over him in the summer, not seeing him on a daily basis really helped but then school started again and I was without Ariel my Junior year. She had to move in with her dad. I was praying to god to not let me see Jacob. But Jacob found me in line at lunch. Staring into those amazing eyes sucked me back into Jacob.

He always confused me, if he was interested or not. Sometimes he would say things that told me he was interested but then others made me think other wise. Its been 3 months since school started and today was the last straw on my insanity. I'm not sure if it had to do with me on my period and emotionally sensitive or what but I was fed up.

You've arrived just in time to witness Leah Clearwaters outburst on Jacob Black.

"Why do you always go to sleep late Leah?" He asks at lunch when I'm sprawled on the deserted hallway's floor, my backpack as a pillow.

"That just how I function." I groan feeling my muscles relax.

"You need to go to bed at a decent hour." He says beside me.

"Thanks for the lecture _Dad._" I joke. Jacob then leans into me. Invading my personal space but right now I really don't mind.

"Next time there will be _consquences._" The way he says consequences makes me want to see how far we're taking things. I sit up and he's close to me, looking me in the eyes.

"And what if I did it again?" I stare into his eyes and bite my lip. Jacob glances at my lips. "What would you do?" I can't help myself anymore. Jacob has tempted me. He's too close for safety and I can see he wants this by the way he's staring at my lips, his breath is uneven and his left hand is opening and closing from nervousness. I take this as a good sign. I ever so slowly move closer to him, not wanting to scare Jacob when we're half a inch away from a amazing kiss, he pulls away and looks anywhere else but me.

I've had enough of this. I grab my bag and stand up to leave.

"Where are you going?" Jacob quickly stands.

"Away from you." I say and side step him.

"Wait Leah! Whats wrong?" He asks. I stop and turn around in disbelief. I walk back until I'm close to Jacob to make him nervous.

"Whats wrong? My heart has been on this non-stop rollercoaster that has me confused and hurt! And your the cause of it!" Jacobs face shows a shocked expression. We've never spoke about our flirting as if it was taboo and now that its out in the open, Jacobs taken back.

"How am I-" He tries to play stupid.

"Don't even pretend to be so innocent Jacob! We both know what we got ourselves into!" Jacob says silent.

"You want to hear the truth?! Because I'm prepared to tell you _everything_. I've had the biggest crush on you since I saw you! And that was a _year _ago!" His mouth falls slightly open from the news. "Yeah! And I was too scared to ever talk to you! Thats why Ariel went up to you! Because she knew I had the best crush on you! But I'm tired of this Jacob. I'm tired of you toying with my feelings. I've made it so clear on how I've felt but you chose to ignore it and give me false hope by flirting with me!" All I've felt has now spilled out. In my words and my eyes. My cheeks are damp from the many tears that have been shed throughout my speech. " I can't do this anymore Jacob! I'm done." My eyes are clouded with tears as I turn around and leave Jacob standing in the hallway alone. He might have called after or not but I wasn't paying any attention anymore. I spent the rest of my lunch crying in the bathroom and decided to go home early. I get a text from Jacob when I'm in my pajama's, ready to ugly cry.

**What just happened Leah?**

I get a carton of chocolate ice cream and a spoon before crawling into bed again replying.

**Reality. Friendship over.**

After I hit send I cry my eyes out, the pain of the heartbreak getting the better of me. I know mom won't be home until tonight because she's helping at the nursing home where her job is then going to Charlies.

I can scream and sob as much as needed. I don't remember when exactly I fell asleep but all I know is I had a painful headache from the crying before that.

* * *

It's been days since I yelled at Jacob. The day after we saw each other at lunch but I walked away before he could do anything. I've been eating with some girls I knew from photography class at lunch and I think Jacob has been sitting with Embry and Quil. I haven't been paying attention to him lately. Thats a lie, sort of. I don't check up on Jacob and when I do see him around I do anything to avoid him but I still think about him constantly.

"Candy for the pretty lady." Jasper hands me a lolly-pop when I close my locker door. Jasper and I became friends last year in PE, he's a major flirt so I don't take anything he says seriously. But at least he's been making a attempt to cheer me up. I smile and take the sucker.

"Thank you so much!" I over-exaserate making Jasper laugh. I walk down the hall going to my 4th hour and Jasper follows next to me.

"So my friends are going to the movie threaters this weekend and I was wondering if you would want to go with me?" Jasper links his arm with mind which I don't mind because this happens all the time, but hanging outside of school is new.

"Jasper Whitlock, are you asking_ me_ out on a date?!" I tease him.

"So what if I am." I try to find the playful tone in his voice but can't find one, which makes me realize he might be serious. I look at him and he's staring back at me with no joking matter.

"You are such a flirt!" I play it off to keep our friendship.

"Maybe I am but really Leah. Go with me." Jasper stops in front of my class facing me. Since when did Senior Jasper Whitlock become interested in me?!

"I can't." I keep things safe and turn him down. "I have to babysit Saturday. Sorry." Jasper doesn't seem convinced but takes the hint.

"Okay, maybe another weekend then." He says and pulls me in for a hug and a light kiss on the forehead before turning to log down the hall to his class.

The whole class time I distracted myself with a book from the library iI got recently. Whenever I stopped reading the thoughts of Jacob would cloud my head but be dulled out by a wave of Jasper. Maybe I should have said yes. It's not like Jacobs going to over date me. I grab my phone from my bag and slide it into my opened book and text Jasper.

**Just checked my schedule, I can go to the movies after all. That is if the offer still stands?**

Almost 30 seconds after I hit send, I get a reply.

**Definitely still stands. Pick you up at 6 Sat.**

I'm about to reply when I get another text, but not from Jasper.

**Meet me at our usual spot**

I read Jacobs text I reply back a no.

**Please Leah, just talk to me.**

I think this over for a while.

**Fine, but make it fast.**

I put my phone away and start to wrap myself with a book again but it's no use. Jacob and Jasper invade my thoughts that I don't even remember what I've been reading. I hear the bell go off and everyone scatters to the door to go to lunch. But I feel my stomach sink a million mills downward because I know I have to face Jacob.

I decide to not be the first to show up so I stop by my locker to but my binder and textbook back, Jasper comes down the hall and sees me.

"So we're on for sure on Saturday?" He asks, toying with the string of the strap on his bag.

"Of course, can't wait Jazz." I smile at him. Jasper says he has to meet a teacher so he gives me another hug and a kiss on the cheek. Once he's gone I decide to make my way to the english hallway where Jacob and I used to sit together. Once I turn the corner I can see Jacob down the hall, leaning against a wall looking at the blue tiled floor. He looks up when he hears my shoes sqeak and stands straight.

"So what is it Jacob?" I can feel my phone vibrate in my back pocket, most likely the girls wondering where I am.

Jacob studies me for a moment until he notices I'm impatient.

"I'm sorry for making you angry Leah. I didn't mean to." He announced. "I just... I...its..." He tries to explain to me but his stuttering makes me more irritated.

"I was wondering if...if...if you would go on a date with me." Jacob blurts out. His cheeks turn to a more pinkish shade and one of his hands is in his pocket while the other is rubbing the back of his neck.

"What." I'm too flustered to even think straight. Jacob's finally asking me out? But what about Jasper? I'm supposed to be going with him to a movie. You have great timing Jacob! Just freakin great!

"I want you to go on a date with me. This Saturday?" I know this must be hard for Jacob to put his heart out there like that but I did the exact same thing.

"I can't this Saturday." I tell the truth. "I'm..someone asked me on a date this saturday and I already said yes."

Jacobs head shoots up when I mention a date. "Is it serious?" He's quick to ask. I can't help but wonder if this makes him jealous.

"No, but-"

"Great. Then your Sunday is cleared right? We can go out then." Jacob declared.

"Yeah my Sunday is cleared but what makes you think I want to go anywhere with you?" I mentally curse myself because that came out a tiny bit nasty.

"I want to give us a shot Leah. I know you do too." He steps closer than usual staring down at me. I can smell colone and now I notice he's put gel in his hair. Two things he rarely ever does.

"Wanted." I tear my eyes away from his stare and straight at his black shirt. " I've waited too long Jacob. I'm done wasting my time with someone who wouldn't even take a hint." I turn and walk away from him but I feel warm fingers grab onto mine. Jacobs never touched me.

"Leah wait. Please, give me a chance. I just..I miss you."

I feel my eyes flood with tears. I turn to Jacob whose still holding my fingers with his.

"Those last three words..." Jacob thinks for a minute.

"I miss you?" He says it again and I close my eyes, soaking it in.

"I've been waiting to hear them for so long." I look at Jacob and I can feel the wet tears roll down my face. "You finally say it?" Jacob see's that those words mean't something to me.

"I miss you Leah Clearwater! I miss you, I miss you, I miss you." He chants and hugs me. Oh my god, this has to be the Twilight Zone. First Jacob Black tells me he wants to date me, then grabs my hand, tells me he misses me and **now** is hugging me to him so hard as if I might evaporate into thin air.

I can't help but lightly sob into Jacob. I finally get what I wanted. Meanwhile Jakes whispering my name and saying he missed me. I eventually push him away from me, wipe my eyes, and put myself together again.

"If you want to date me then we have to do this right. I'm not going to jump into a relationship with you. I will go on a couple of trial dates with you and see where things go from there." I clarify as if this were a business meeting.

"How many trial dates before you've decided?" He asks.

"Three, maybe four." I think.

"What about you and Jasper?" Jacob says Jaspers name with a hint of venom.

"What about me and Jasper?" I try to play dumb.

"Are you going to still be going on dates with him too?" Jacob asks. Thats a good question.

"Yes, if you want me then I'm not going to make this easy for you anymore. Your going to have competition." I think this dating two people thing is a good idea. It'll teach Jacob to not take me for granted.

It takes Jacob a minute to think it over before he agrees. "Okay, I want in."

"Pick me up Sunday at 5." I say before walking away to a bathroom to clean myself up. Now the tables have turned between Jacob and I.

* * *

**So the second chapter all comes down to how many reviews I get from this first chapter so tell me what you think? Thanks for reading.**


End file.
